the adventures of tails
by voxx777
Summary: a series of oneshots i may continue if i deem it worthy


The ridiculous adventures of tails 1 the beginning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own sonic, Sega, any of the sonic characters, or choice of dragon only the plot an voxx

One morning tails woke to a very familiar sound. "PLING" the computer sounded. The young fox sighed and said "better check that incase it is important"

The email reads "tails you must slay the dragon that has taken residence near station square. Following this email you will receive a package in the mail… now" as he read that part he heard the door bell ring, "inside is all you need including" the email cut off there. Tails went to go get the package to see what is inside.

Tails opened the package to find a letter saying, "The rest of this message, and your supplies. The supplies are as follows: a sword, armor I have enchanted to keep you from getting burned, and a gem, you will know what to use it for when the time comes. There will be many dangers and challenges. Good luck."

"I don't know how any of this makes since but, I might as well go," the young fox decides.

Tails puts on his armor, and examines his sword he notices that it has been engraved with something he can't make out. He leaves his house and is confronted by his first problem. Outside his door is a raging mob of fan girls, all of them trying to hug him shouting things like "so kawaii" along with the fan girl squeal.

Tails slammed the door so fast he almost broke it. "Ok I need to find a way around them, but how…" the kitsune said, "I know I will… oh best not say my plans." With that being said the young fox climbed into his basement and found the escape tunnel he dug incase this ever happened to him. He climbed in and surfaced fifty feet away from his house just out of the range to be found by fan girls. "That was close" the young fox, said he could se the towering mountain in the distance it was surrounded by forest and a large wall.

Tails walked for miles seeing no need to run when he heard a very particular sound. "EEEEEEEEEEE" mixed with the sounds of destruction and chaos.

"No why now" the kitsune said and ran for is life, "how did they find me I thought I lost those fan girls when I fled my house." And for the next mile or so he rand until he found a way to hide from the fan girls he went into a card shop.

"Listen I need to hide I will give you the most powerful card I own in return," Tails said in a panicked tone.

"Ok but first what card is it?" the shop owner asked in a serious tone.

"I don't want to raise too much attention," tails said.

"Ok but you better pay up" the shopkeeper said.

"Deal" tails said as he leaped the glass counter and hid behind it, "I will pay you after I finish this quest."

After a few minutes that fell like hours pass the fan girls leave. He thanks the shopkeeper and leaves. He is drawing near the mountain wall. It is a tall beige stone wall that surrounds the mountain. At the entrance he is greeted by a short pale creature with a long thin nose that looks as if it had been on a computer too long.

"Fake!" the short creature shouts at tails while pointing at his tail "I can tell by some of the pixels and that there are two of them."

"They are too real" tails says offended, "what are you anyways?"

"NOOB, I am a troll" the troll said, "and if you want to get by me you must beat me at trolling."

"Or I could just not feed you and walk by unaffected by your hollow insults" the young kitsune said confidently and walked on through the gate.

"Fine leave but be warned there will be worse inside of the forest dangers you could never imagine" the troll said.

"Again I am not listening cause you are just trying to trick me into not going," the young fox said.

When tails was out of earshot the troll laughed and said "I was telling the truth that time."

Tails had walked about half into the forest when suddenly a silhouette of an anthropomorphic creature standing in a tree started to play the violin in a way he had never heard. The sound was fast and energetic but every note was executed perfectly. The mysterious violinist fell backwards but disappeared, only to reappear next to a closer tree to the left. The figure appeared to be a mobian but was too tall, his paws were black his body white and his ear tips and tail tip were also black. Also unlike most mobians he was actually wearing clothes a hoodie a shirt with 777 on it and a pair of dark jeans. Still playing his violin, he said, "I am the guardian of this forest if you don't return there will likely be dire consequences."

"I am on a quest I can't back down," tails said, "plus the troll at the gate tried to tell me the same thing so I don't believe you. You can leave me alone and let me finish my quest or I will have to fight you."

"Well you are violent one," said the nameless figure, "I will warn you, while you are drawing near to the end of your quest there will be one last challenge." After he finished talking he disappeared into the trees.

"That was certainly strange" the young fox said. After the strange encounter with the supposed guardian of the forest he continued walking until he was at the base of the mountain. Standing at the base was what seemed to be a large metallic being that was far taller than tails with eyes that burned brightly.

"YOU," shouted the metallic being, "do you come here to challenge the mighty dragon calemvir?"

"Yes I tails have come to this mountain to challenge the dragon calemvir," tails said.

"Then you must defeat me," the metallic being said, "I am flamer bane to many. I was created to guard calemvir, and pass harsh judgment upon fanfiction. Truly a cruel being by any standards. Should you want to challenge calemvir you must defeat me."

"I challenge you flamer," tails said as he drew his sword. Tails made a leap at him and made an overhead strike that managed to put a small cut into flamer, but out of his wound fire shot out. Flamer opened his mouth and released a large beam of fire toward tails whose body armor absorbed the fire that then caused his sword to burn a bright blue.

Not questioning why his sword burned blue or how that happened took a slice at the foul beasts leg. The leg was cut through like it was butter. He did the same with his other leg. The beast fell to the ground and started to hover about ten feet off the ground, tails then jumped using his tails to propel him faster and kick flamer causing him to be sent to the ground and explode. The flame from tail's blade receded as he put it back in its scabbard.

"Well now that that is done, onwards to the dragon," tails said relived that he could finish the quest.

Upon climbing the mountain and finding the chamber of the dragon he is greeted by a large dragon. "Welcome to my lair you have traveled far have you not," calemvir says.

"I am tails and I have come to slay you," the determined kitsuen said.

"But why," the dragon said with a tone of heavy sarcasm, "is it because I am a dragon and am automatically supposed to be evil, or… is it because you received an email and package saying that you needed to slay me."

"H-how did you know that," tails said with great surprise.

"Simple I am a dragon I have been in existence longer than you may ever know," calemvir said "and if I had a catalyst I could teleport you to the person who started this mess."

"Is this a catalyst, the letter said that I would know what to do with it when the time came," tails said holding out the crystal from earlier.

"Yes and a very good one too, very well I will send you to him but you may be surprised who it was," said the mighty dragon as it dug around in a chest, "ah here it is," as he pulled out what seemed to be a chalk of sorts then proceed to draw a circle with strange symbols inside. "Just step inside and d I will activate the chalk."

Tails stepped on to the chalk circle "ok 1… 2… 3," the dragon said and on three he touched the gem to the circle and the circle started to glow.

Moments latter tails was warped to a room that looked like a bedroom from the 18th century. "Welcome" said a voice he had heard before. Tails turned to see the anthropomorphic creature from earlier.

"Aren't you the guardian of the forest?" tails asked confused.

"No there was no guardian of the forest that was me the author, I just wanted to see how you were doing," said the author, " where are my manors, I am called by many names but to this realm I am voxx.

"Why did you send the email?" asked tails, "it makes no sense."

"I didn't want to include myself in the first story too much," voxx said "but I will continue using emails and messages to contact you, also this room and my house will change most every time you visit, right now it is a period correct upper class Victorian house. Now I will send you home your next adventure will be very soon, bye."

"Wait won't there be a reward for me" tails asked while vanishing

"Yes you get to keep that armor, you will want it later." Voxx said.


End file.
